


Scott and the Couch

by resdes2



Series: The Untitled Stilinski Project [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdes2/pseuds/resdes2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, confused about his attraction to his best friend, tries to avoid him. A couch makes that difficult. Part two of a series called the Untitled Stilinksi Project (I don't have anything else to call it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott and the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me inspiration for this due to a plot hole in my first story. Isn't that funny how things work out like that?

They had finally got out of that goddamn storage unit after two weeks of hell and torture. The Alphas had been subdued for now. They could all rest safely for just a little bit, but only for a little bit. They would always have to be on the alert. They were a serious threat to all of their lives and trying to stop them was the most important aspect of all their lives.  
Well, except for Stiles. Ever since that wet dream, which was the most embarrassing thing in his entire life, he was trying to figure out what the fuck was going on there. He knew he was attracted to Derek. That had become more than undeniable. Dreaming about him fucking an orgasm out of him kind of seals that deal. Which he was fine with. Stiles always knew he was never 100% straight for a while now, and he was okay with the possibility that he might be attracted to men. He knew he was still madly in love with Lydia, but he was also madly in love with Derek’s body. It was weird and confusing and beautiful and mysterious, like sexual orientation always is.   
But that was not the confusing part for Stiles. What confused him was the other aspect of the dream. He had imagined Scott in a very sexual way. His dream almost seemed to focus more on Scott than Derek. He had never before thought of Scott in that way and it kind of worried him. He didn’t know if he hadn’t thought of it before because it never came up or because he was trying to repress it.   
The thought of Scott fucking someone else aroused him and terrified him. He thought about sweat running down his barrel chest and he could feel an erection immediately growing. He began to realize how little he would make eye contact with Scott whenever his shirt was off, which happened a lot. Hiding in his books or phone or wherever he had information or research helped him to not stare or get turned on even though he didn’t even realize he was doing it. He had repressed his entire relationship with his best friend and coming to terms with that was one of the hardest things of his life.   
What also confused him was his reaction in the dream to his reaction in real life. Now when he thinks about Scott fucking Isaac, a burning jealousy makes him want to punch the nearest soft object (he’s not a werewolf, he can’t do punching walls). But in the dream, it was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen. Watching Isaac become some sort of subdued object as Scott’s masculinity took complete control. Most people saw Scott as this innocent type, but getting to watch him really take over and watching Isaac love every moment of it was too much for Stiles to handle. So much so, in fact, that it forced ejaculate out of him while he was unconscious.   
So why not just dream about Scott fucking him directly? He kissed Scott in the dream, what else should change? He thought back to his intro to psych class and remembered displacement. He might have displaced all of his overt sexuality into Isaac and had Scott subdue that. This made the most logical sense to him and when he finally came to that conclusion, he felt a slight relief, though his fears and anxieties were still intense and terrifying.   
He knew he had to do something about this. Talk to someone about exactly what he was feeling. But whom could he talk to? There was no one out there who would understand his pain. Danny might, but he didn’t know Danny well enough to disclose such secret information. Also, a part of him dreaded anyone knowing about it. If one person found out, the entire world might find out, which would mean Scott would find out, and Stiles was much more interested in keeping Scott as a friend rather than as a lover. He was almost certain he was in love with Derek. Something he couldn’t explain, some odd attraction when he was pushed away, kept him wanting to come back more and more.   
It was painful to be with Scott, which he had to do more and more. Though they were no longer in the storage container, they still had to stay together. Derek insisted, no, demanded, that they all stay together, and since Derek just got a new place, they were all forced to live there together. They could never leave alone. Two people had to stay in the apartment at all times. No matter what, he was never alone.   
He felt the most comfortable when he was with Isaac so he tried to stay with him as often as possible. Though this confused Scott to no end and confused Isaac even more, he had to do it. He could not get a confused boner with Scott or an “I want to be with you forever” boner with Derek. Isaac was merely a friend. Well, that’s what Stiles called it. Isaac, like always, was indifferent with a slight aversion.   
What was most uncomfortable was the sleeping arrangements. Scott and Stiles were forced to share the living room together. Isaac slept on the floor in Derek’s room. Stiles was fine with sleeping on the floor because it gave him some space and he just wanted Scott to feel comfortable, though one night Scott insisted that Stiles take the couch. He wanted everything to be fair. Meanwhile Isaac complained about the crappy air mattress that deflated by the end of each night.   
An hour of trying to fall asleep, tossing and turning and trying to not think about the nearly naked Scott sprawled on the floor with only a very tight pair of boxer briefs which hid nothing, ended with a sudden invasion of the couch.   
“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, pretending to be groggy when he was more than awake.   
“What? The ground is uncomfortable. Scootch over, we can share it.”  
“You don’t want your own space?” Stiles wondered, knowing he both wanted all the space in the world and none of it.   
“We’ve shared a bed tons of times before, dude,” Scott brought up, “why can’t we share a couch?”  
“Fine,” Stiles said, his libido not fighting for much longer.   
About a minute in, Stiles could feel Scott turn over, his ass now cradled in Scott’s crotch. He was fine with butt-to-butt, but this had becomes suddenly much more intimate. Another minute in and Scott’s arm had migrated. Yep, this was cuddling. This was what cuddling with his best friend felt like and it felt glorious.   
Another minute in and yep that was his dick. Scott was now semi-hard and Stiles could feel it pushing against his ass. Or was this just another dream? Another figment of Stiles’s imagination? His hopes not coming true?  
“Stiles,” Scott says suddenly.  
“Yeah, bud?” Stiles asks.  
“Did you know, the night when you, you know…”  
“Oh, please don’t bring that up, I don’t want to talk about it,” Stiles interrupts.   
“No, it’s okay, I just wanted to tell you…you moaned out my name.”  
Scott’s arm suddenly moves up and his hand grasps Stiles’s chest. Stiles can suddenly feel the warm, wet mouth of Scott caressing his neck. Scott is now fully hard against Stiles and can feel him rubbing against his back.   
Yep. This is real. This feels real. This does not feel like a dream. Scott is instigating sex without Stiles’s oral permission.   
Though Stiles immediately gives it by turning over and attaching himself to Scott’s mouth. Scott gives little resistance and lets Stiles’ tongue in immediately. Everything kind of speeds up from there. Scott was already pretty much wearing nothing so the animalistic attacking of clothes was not necessary on Stiles’s part. Scott, however, had a great time removing all of his best friend’s clothes in a hectic and ravenous manner, attacking all the newly nude skin.   
Stiles was constantly surprised by the thing poking at him down there. He had never done this with a guy before and though he had been fantasizing about it for a good while now, somehow this logistic had never crossed his mind. He never thought about the other guy’s dick rubbing against him during a make out session, but now that it was happening, there was little else that he could think about at the time. It was this constant reminder that kept telling him this was not a dream and that this was real.   
Scott pushed his hand past the elastic band of Stiles’s sweats and started fondling his dick. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” Scott says into Stiles’s nose. “I had been curious about what this would be like with you for a while.”  
“Yeah, based on our bond, this seemed like the only way we could progress in our relationship,” Stiles mused. Scott hummed inwardly in agreement. “Is this matching your expectations?”  
“Surpassing them,” Scott jokes, bringing them closer together. “Just some good fun. Just letting off steam, you know?”  
“I’m glad we’re thinking alike right now. Two friends going at it.”  
“All right, let’s stop talking now or we might wake others.”  
“And what if I can’t stop talking? You know how I love to talk.”  
“I think I can make you shut up,” Scott said devilishly as he glided down Stiles. Pulling down his underwear, Scott mumbled, “Fuck yeah,” and took in as much as he could.   
Wrapping his fingers in Scott’s shaggy hair, Stiles egged Scott on to take more, push harder, keep going to reach his goals and get Stiles off. So this is what a blowjob felt like. So this is what the fuss is all about. Scott was certainly talented in that respect. He was certainly doing a fantastic job, at least from Stiles’s perspective. Everything Scott was doing blew his mind and caused every nerve in his crotch to fire off messages of pleasure.   
Of course, Stiles was always in competition with his best friend, though he knew he was always in the shadow. Still, it was all for fun and Stiles knew he had to try at least once to one-up Scott in blowjob abilities.   
Stiles squirmed around to get Scott off, though Scott seemed attached like to a life preserver to Stiles’s cock, so it was slightly more difficult than he expected. Luckily, he got Scott onto his back and began to pry the ever-tight underwear off of him. He really should not have been surprised based on the bulge exploding out of his boxers, but still, to see the actual thing was different. Fully erect and leaking precome, Stiles was face-to-face with his best friend’s dick.   
Naturally, the first response to such a thing is to put it in his mouth. The taste was much more different than what he had dreamed of. This was much more real, much more human. It ground him to the earth and helped him to understand that what they were doing was not some spiritual mode of existence or in some dream. Stiles was really there and Scott was really enjoying his hummer. And Stiles, surprising himself, was really enjoying the taste of dick and the sound Scott was trying to keep quiet.   
Scott started to move, trying to make the same move Stiles did, but Stiles was having none of that. He was not letting go of Scott any time soon. This was too much fun. Scott, however, was the stronger man, and was able to get Stiles into the position he wanted to. Luckily, this position included his face still in the vicinity of Scott’s crotch. Even more luckily, this position included Scott going down on Stiles at the same time.   
As soon as he could, Stiles again began to attack Scott’s dick with his throat. This caused a chain reaction in Scott, which caused him to similarly attack Stiles. Both tried to outdo the other in the quality of sucking at dick and both were winning. Stiles was so happy his friendship with Scott and he was so happy he got to lose his virginity this way. Because let’s be honest, this was sex. That’s right, Stiles was getting laid, and he wanted to rub it in everyone’s faces.   
Scott was getting close and he could feel his balls begin to tighten. “I’m almost there,” Scott warned Stiles. This only prompted Stiles to double time it. “I want you to say my name like you did in your sleep,” Scott groaned.   
“Schurt,” Stiles gurgled, most of Scott’s cock still inside his mouth.   
“Fuck,” Scott groaned as he spilled himself all over Stiles’s face and mostly down his throat. His convulsions made it difficult to get it all in his mouth though. Scott had a very physical orgasm and Stiles was pleased that he caused it.   
Stiles was going to follow suit if he didn’t notice the sudden change in the atmosphere. He looked over to see Derek standing there, watching angrily and intently at a come-stained Stiles.   
Well, fuck, Stiles thought, that certainly ruined any chance I had with him.


End file.
